All My Life
by justtoofaraway
Summary: All her life CJ's dreamt of Stiles Stilinski to actually make a move - although she never thought he would because he's such an awkward boy and isn't really known for doing anything crazy like that...but she may be surprised when she makes a comment about how uncomfortable his bed is.


_ "Stiles," I groaned. I was laying on his bed waiting for him to stop obsessing over searching this shit about the Kanima so we could go find Derek who ran off somewhere. God knows why._

_ "Almost done CJ," He promised as he typed some more things onto the keyboard. I rolled my eyes. _

_ "You said that an hour ago, Stiles – you're bed isn't comfortable anymore." I complained. Stiles's head shot up and turned toward me. I sat up and cocked my head to the side. _

_ "What? What's wrong?" I wondered started to stand up. Stiles jumped up out of his computer chair and began walking toward me. He shoved me back down onto the bed and grinned. _

_ "Then how about I make it comfortable," He whispered seductively into my ear. My heart began pounder harder and harder and I could barley breathe as he lightly pressed his lips onto my neck. _

_ I swallowed hard as he started gently sucking on the area. What the hell was he doing? Since when does Stiles act like this? He's not the type to do sexy things like this. And we're not even dating – what about Lydia. _

_ But all my thoughts quickly faded as Stiles moved from my neck to my chin, then to my cheek. He kept his lips on my cheek as he slid me farther up the bed rolling on top of me, then his lips shot toward my lips. _

_ My eyes snapped shot and I wrapped my arms around his neck and began playing with the back of his head as his lips formed deeper into mine. He took his hands and shoved them under my back and whipped his head to the left making the kiss deeper. I pushed back onto his lips harder and slid my tongue slowly into his mouth. He did the same. _

_ We stayed like that for a few seconds until he started doing something I never thought Stiles could or would ever do. He started taking off my shirt. I grinned into the kiss then moved my lips toward his neck and began sucking as he finally got my shirt off. _

_ "Your turn," I giggled. He grinned nodding his head and I quickly threw off his shirt. Now we were both shirtless. _

_ I continued sucking his neck while he moved his hands over my cloth-covered breasts. "CJ," He moaned. I laughed and started making my way toward his chest. _

_ "Stiles," I imitated – but in a louder moan. _

_ "I couldn't stand you sitting on my bed like that – looking -" He paused to moan then started talking again, "all sexy, and I just had to get you, CJ." He whispered into my ear again. I laughed and slid my lips back up his neck sucking right below his chin causing him to groan loudly. _

_ "I've dreamed about you doing, this, ya'know." I replied back moved my hands from the back of his head to his chest. _

_ Finally I smashed my lips back onto his lips and stuck my tongue back into his mouth. His hand snapped away from my left breast swinging open a draw next to the bed and pulling out a condom. I didn't even know he bought condoms. _

_ I laughed knowing exactly what he wanted me to do. Flipping him over – me now on top of - I stopped kissing him and then started unbuttoning his jeans. I licked my lips and moved my body on top of Stiles's chest and started kicking the jeans down with my pants and Stiles sat up slightly smashing his lips onto mine flipping me back over. I could feel him kick off his pants. I giggled in delight as Stiles moved his lips down toward my chest. _

_ While kissing my chest moving slightly downward he clipped his hands onto my hips and gently slid down my pants. Now we were both shirtless and pants less. _

_ His hands glided over my body toward my head then he pushed my lips onto mine and sat me up hovering his hands over my back. But just as he was about to unclip my bra there was a loud knock at the door. _

_ Stiles and I didn't move. Then there was another knock. "Uh – hold on." Stiles croaked He jumped off the bed then hopped to the floor throwing my clothes at me, and I threw his clothes at him. I quickly slid on my shirt, and pants, then ran over to Stiles and helped him slide back on his pants. I giggled as Stiles thanked me by giving me a quick kiss on the neck, then he shoved on his shirt. _

_ But unfortunately I just noticed that his shirt was on backwards as he swung open the door to see Scott, Allison, and his dad. _

_ "Hey guys." He laughed backing up. "Come in, come in." He said licking his lips. Scott and Allison gave each other a look then laughed. "What?" I asked turning toward CJ whom's hair was a mess. I bit my lip. _

_ "Stiles…mind telling me why your shirt is on backwards and why…" Mr. Stilinski leaned toward Stiles and smelled him. "You smell like mint lip-gloss?" My heart stopped. I was wearing mint lip-gloss. I quickly wiped my mouth but I noticed Scott and Allison staring at me. They both laughed and I shrugged at them. _

_ "I um…I…uh…um…well…" Stiles swallowed hard then turned toward me for help. _

_ "He was um – I was…asking him to um…I asked him if he liked my lip-gloss, because I um…have a date tonight, and um…then he said no, so I threw the bottle at him…and it exploded – so he went to change his shirt…and I guess he put it on backwards." I said smiling. I think I did pretty well with that. _

_ Just then I heard Mr. Stilinski's phone ringing. "I…I'll talk to you guys later, I need to take this call." And with that Mr. Stilinski was gone. I sighed a sigh of relief then Stiles ran toward the door and slammed it shut pulling off his shirt. _

_ "Do you think he believed that?" Stiles asked no one in particular as he fixed his shirt. _

_ Scott shook his head laughing. "Even I knew that you guys were lying…" Allison admitted. Stiles scrunched his face then sat down next to me. _

_ "Fuck." He mumbled. _

_ "And to be fair you guys were moaning pretty loud." Scott said laughing. "I heard it all the way from my house." My eyes widened. _

_ "But – you have werewolf powers…so…whatever…" Stiles replied._

_ "So, I still heard it, and I'm betting your dad heard it too." Scott laughed. Allison nodded grabbing onto Scott's forearm. _

_ "And I think he saw the condom lying on the bed." I mumbled picking up the unopened package shoving it at Stiles. _

_ "Wait – you guys didn't do it?" Allison wondered. My face flushed red and I shrugged. _

_ "We would've if you wouldn't have knocked on the damn door! Come on Scott! It would've been my first lay! You've had like a thousand already with Allison." Stiles teased. I laughed and gave him a high five. _

_ Scott's face flushed with blush. "Whatever." He mumbled. _

_ "Well you guys moan pretty loud and you guys didn't even get to the fun part." Allison shot back. Me and Stiles looked at each other and shrugged. _

_ "You guys aren't going to do it right now while we're here right?" Scott joked. I rolled my eyes then threw my hands onto Stiles's cheeks pushing his face toward mine then smashed our lips together. "Ok, I'm going – let's go Allison." Scott said quickly running out of the room shutting the door on the way out. _

_ I laughed and pulled away from the kiss. "That got them outta here." I giggled. _

_ "Hey," Stiles winked. "Who said I wanted you to stop." And with that he pushed his lips back onto mine and we started from the very beginning again…this time with no interruptions. _


End file.
